Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottles and in particular drinking bottles comprising a flexible spout.
Background
Drinking bottles with flexible spouts are configured as sports drink bottles as well as drinking bottles for toddlers and young children. The flexible spout reduces the likely hood of spilling the beverage contained within the bottle. A flexible spout may be preferred in many instances as it is easy to ensure positive engagement and again, reduce the likelihood of spills. Many children prefer to drink from flexible spouts as they can exert pressure around the spout and bite down on the spout while drinking. A long extension of the spout from the bottle provides for easier manipulation of the bottle and spout such that the bottle itself does not interfere with the drinker.
Beverage bottles configured with flexible spouts will leak unless there is some closure mechanism. Some beverage bottles comprise a small cap that fits into the top of the spout while others comprise a mechanism to pinch the spout.
Parents and caregivers often offer toddlers and young children different beverage options. Keeping track of various beverage containers throughout the home can become a chore. In addition, packaging and carrying a number of different beverage containers can be burdensome when outside of the home. Care has to be taken to ensure each container is packaged properly so it will not spill and remembering which container has which beverage can become confusing.